


Tony's Bad Day

by flawedamythyst



Series: League [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: The archery meet the day after the events of Out Of My League.





	Tony's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bablefisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/gifts).



Getting to the archery meet, all ready with a hundred different ways to tease Bucky over his crush on Clint, only to find that the two of them had fucked out all the sexual tension and there was nothing left to be teased over was one of the most crushing disappointments of Tony's life.

Bucky kept staring at Clint as he shot with this heated, adoring look that should have made him prime for some friendly banter, but it all just rolled straight off him.

“Like what you see?” Tony tried, with some desperation. 

“Oh yeah,” said Bucky, dreamily, not glancing away as Clint put another arrow in the bullseye. “Look how his back muscles move when he fires. So hot. They do that when he's fucking as well.”

So. Fucking. Disappointing. Tony settled into Steve's side with a scowl, and watched as Clint wiped the floor with everyone else. 

Afterwards, he bounded over with eyes only for Bucky, and there was an awkwardly long make out session until Steve cleared his throat. 

“Oh, hey guys,” said Clint as if he'd had no idea they were there. “Welcome to the gun show.”

He raised his arms to flex his biceps which, okay, were pretty impressive, even to Tony, who had a boyfriend built like a Greek God. He caught the glazed look on Bucky's face and was so close to being able to crack a joke, then Bucky ran his hand over the curve of Clint's muscle, Clint looked back at him, sparks flew, and they lost them both to kissing again.

‘Well, I can tell this is going to be a fun conversation,” said Sam.

“Clint!” called a dark-haired girl wearing the same shade of purple as Clint, and he pulled away from Bucky's mouth to grin at her.

“Katie-Kate! Good shooting today. Here's to Hawkeyes taking all the trophies.” He held a fist out and she bumped it, then glanced around at the rest of them.

“Who the hell are these guys? I thought you didn't have friends who aren't me or Natasha?”

“Uh, just some guys,” said Clint, rubbing the back of his head. 

“We’re his soccer team,” said Rhodey, which should not have got the wild-eyed look of surprise that it did.

“Uh, yeah,” said Clint quickly. “So, this is Steve, Tony, Rhodey, Sam and, uh, Bucky, who’s also, um-”

“His boyfriend,” said Bucky posessively, wrapping his arm around Clint’s shoulders and giving her a pointed look that Tony had a feeling was completely unnecessary, because he was getting far more of a sibling vibe than a romantic one.

Clint gave him pink-cheeked smile, then added, “Uh, and this is Kate, she’s my protege.”

Tony hadn’t realised people still had proteges in this day and age, but then he hadn’t really realised how many people spent their Sundays playing around with paleolithic weaponry, either.

Not that Kate was paying any attention to how Clint introduced her. “Soccer team?” she repeated. “Seriously? Soccer team? Since when have you been on a soccer team?”

“Since about three years,” said Sam, which appeared to blow her mind.

She gaped at him, then turned on Clint with a flail of limbs. “You! Mr ‘Team Sports Are For Idiots’? The guy who spent an hour detailing all the reasons why relying on anyone else to win something was a mistake? You with your ‘the only true sport is just you and a bow against the laws of physics’? _You’re_ on a soccer team?”

Clint winced. “Um. Yeah.”

“Wait,” said Steve, frowning. “You don’t like soccer?”

“Not exactly,” said Clint, in a hedging tone.

Oh, this was interesting. Especially as Bucky had now pulled away from Clint to give him a betrayed look.

“Then why have you been playing it twice a week for the last three years?” asked Sam, and Clint went pink again.

“Oh,” realised Tony, feeling his heart light up with joy as he realised that maybe this day wasn’t going to be so bad after all. “Please tell me it was so you could ogle Bucky.”

Clint’s deepening blush made it very clear that that was exactly why.

Bucky stared at him for a moment, then muttered, “Fucking hell, Clint,” under his breath, like he just couldn’t stand it any longer, and then they were kissing again.

Steve let out a very slow, long-suffering breath, and Tony leaned in to wrap an arm around his waist, because watching those two go at it pretty much non-stop was hard enough for him, but at least neither of them were his childhood best friend.

“Seriously, three years of soccer just for a hot guy?” said Kate. “That’s-” She hesitated. “That’s, like, the fourth most ridiculous thing you’ve done for a hot guy.”

Tony liked her.

Clint and Bucky finally pulled apart, and Bucky said, “You’re not allowed to quit before the end of the season.”

Clint blinked at him, looking a bit kiss-stupid. “I’m allowed to quit?”

Bucky shrugged. “I guess you’ll be seeing me other times, if you can find time in your busy schedule, so you don’t have to force yourself through the horrors of a team sport just to stare at my ass anymore.”

Clint beamed like a toddler with a balloon. “Fuck, yes,” he said, and then, without looking away from Bucky’s face, “Hey, Kate, in a few weeks we’re going to swap our sessions from Wednesdays to Tuesdays, okay?”

“Okay,” she said.

Bucky was staring at Clint with dawning realisation and, Jesus, there was no way that Tony and Steve had ever been this bad, maybe they needed to up their game. “Does that mean you’re going to be free on Wednesdays?”

Clint nodded. “Guess I’ll have to find something else to do,” he said. “Any suggestions?”

Tony opened his mouth, but he hadn’t even drawn in breath before Bucky beat him to it.

“Me. You can do me instead.”

Tony let out a long sigh. This was the worst day ever.


End file.
